


Beta!Komahina

by Foreteller_Xarym



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Beta Designs (Dangan Ronpa), Blushing, Dirty Talk, Gay Male Character, M/M, Neck Kissing, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship(s), Tags May Change, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreteller_Xarym/pseuds/Foreteller_Xarym
Summary: One shots (or story idk yet) of beta!Komaeda and beta!Hinata designs and personalitiesWarning: I'm doing the personalities based on what I see from the mini comics and clues from the beta designs





	Beta!Komahina

**Author's Note:**

> warning: THESE AREN'T THE CANON KOMAEDA AND HINATA, SO THEIR PERSONALITIES AREN'T GONNA BE THE CANON KIND

Komaeda sat there, head propped up on his hands glaring down at the book infront of him, his mind was so out of place he barely noticed how he read the same page three times, how annoying. 

"Koooomaaaaaeeedaaaa~!" A, unfortunately, familiar voice said from across the room. Komaeda glanced up through his hair, not bothering to fully turn his head to greet the other, "Hajime." He said monotonously. Knowing the other extremely well, he knew the other wouldn't just leave it off that. It was proven not long after that thought as he felt arms worm around his shoulders and a body lean heavily against his back. "Koooooo..." Hinata whined, grasping the others shirt tightly. "Don't do this to me, I missed you~" he stated. 

Komaeda stared dully at his book with half-opened eyes, not bothered to reply. Hinata plucked off the others glasses and leaned away from the teen, a hand under his arm, propping it up. Komaeda turned as much as he could on the chair to face the other male, glaring. "What is it." He asked, annoyed. Hinata grinned wider, leaning down just a bit. "Well that isn't very nice, Ko'" His tone was a bit low. Leaning towards the other Hinata used his other hand to push back the others hood off his head, they were mere inches away from each other now. 

Komaedas' eyes widen, a blush dusted his pale features, “When have I ever been 'nice’?” he said slowly, his eyes narrowed at the black-haired teen. Hinata hummed, placing his arms over the others shoulder as he bent his back just a bit more down, staring at Komaeda with hooded eyes. “I can think of a few~” he purred, closing whatever space left between the two as he captured the others lips in a kiss. Komaeda instantly closed his eyes, his hands moving around to grasp the others shirt, pulling him closer. Hinata watched this all with a hawks eye, using the moment to turn Komaedas’ chair around to face him, easily taking the time to straddle the others lap. 

Komaeda felt the shifts and separated the kiss, breathing rather lightly for someone who was just kissed deeply, he smirked at the other, “i didn't peg you as the bottom type, Hajime.” He said with hidden mirth, dragging his eyes across the others body, and what position they seem to be in. “Or the type to enjoy such public affection.” Hinata snorted, leaning back as he loomed over Komaeda. “Na-na~!” He tutted. “letting you be on top like this gives you all the control.” He leaned in, his low tone going impossibly lower as he whispered in the others ear, “besides...” Komaeda shivered, “it wouldn't matter how we are now, the outcome will always end up with you begging for much more.” he said with a husky tone to his words. 

With that Hinata leaned in towards Komaedas’ neck, kissing every available skin of the neck; Hinata searched for the sweet spot Komaeda held, easily done as this wasn't his first time with the white haired teen. All while taking in the sweet noises coming from the other, who was desperately trying to muffle it with his hand. Hinata lifted his head and moved the hand away, recapturing his lips in a much deeper kiss. “Don't hide those noises from me Ko'..” Hinata muttered between small pants, 

Komaeda, whose face was very flushed, leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Hinata's waist as he leaned close enough to have their noses touch. Hinata thought the other was going to kiss him, so he closed his eyes. But he felt a jerk in his position and groaned as his back had hit the floor with a small thud. 

Opening his eyes he saw Komaeda reaching over to his hands, which were above his head from the fall, and plucked his glasses out of them, standing up after wards as he placed them on his face, dusting off his pants. He looked down at the black haired teen with a heated look, then turned and left without a word.

Hinata sat there stunned, then whined, “No fair Komaeda!” He glared after the white-haired teens retreating back, but ended up trailing his eyes downward; they, if possible, darkened more. If Komaeda was playing hard to get, then,

“Game On.”


End file.
